Uncover Mysteries
Uncover Mysteries '''Is the animated series American Egyptian and is a series of adventures and comedy and fantasy and thriller, and has been started its production in 2015 and was launched in 2016 and talking about Hicham light of the boy who is 15 years old and his clever and who can be old to achieve anything he wants to use his mind but he is forced to stay at the high school and face adventures with his family and his friends. characters The main characters '''Hicham light '''Is the main hero and genius 15 years old and that he can achieve whatever he wants using his mind and invent anything the child wants and who teaches at the high school and trying to make himself adapts Living situation normal teenager's life And also paranormal phenomena Obsessed . '''billy light is the Hicham younger Brother and best friend is 13 years old and that which is more lively and upbeat personalities and likes and is a favorite of the movement and his parents. .Farid Sami is a friend of Hicham and neutral person about it and take advantage of his intelligence is so much to achieve its own interests, either to make money or just for fun. Recurring characters Rizki light is the father of Hicham and billy Omar is 41 years old and wants to be Hicham an athlete like him when he was in his age and despite his love to him that he refuses to his intelligence. Fella light is the mother of Hicham and Billy and operates Baker sweets and cakes . Melissa is Hicham old teacher hates Hicham and tuned his intelligence for a reason and rack strange way and often expresses her aversion to children especially clever of them, and for some reason she gives Sawsan the best marks. Mini Naruto is the imaginary friend of Hicham, which acts like a sage for Hicham. the conscience of Hicham is the dearest friends of Minnie Naruto and that appears when Hicham faulting and Hicham advised in certain situations benefit from the tips, but when mistakes can not be corrected not be of any benefit . Robo- 05 is a robot that he is the author Hicham, who works as a servant to him the only reality and his guest is to bring drinks he Often calling Hicham Baba or Master and the two has Father and the Son relationship and the , Hicham sees more than server to a son and a friend. Jupp is a ghost that appears in all the episodes and always repeats his name . Susan is the girl who is studying in the same school and Hicham and Farid she acting silly in a way, and it is very clear that it has a crush to Hicham and is the only one who does not know that. Leo is a Boy who Is A kid from 10 years Appear in 20th Episode. Like Hicham is a Imaginary Friend From mini Naruto Villains Sawsan is pupil months and loved at the school enjoy a disturbance and Hicham and considers a hobby, as well as take advantage of external beauty to get what you want and Hicham is the only one who is not affected by it. Zeno is the largest tumultuous in the school and who enjoys teasing Hicham and farid and which damages Hicham and Sawsan boyfriend . Dr scrap is a crazy world that is trying to take over the city is considered Hicham intelligence only way to do that problem, it's crazy, and all failed plans, but he is determined to take control of the city and its inhabitants someday . episodes Uncover Mysteries list Gallery Hicham light.png|hicham light Farid sami.png|farid sami Billy light.png|billy light Fella light.png|fella light Rezki light.png|rezki light Mini naruto.png|mini naruto robo-05.png|robo-05 the conscience of Hicham.png|conscience of hicham jupp.png|jupp Melissa.png|melissa zeno.png|zeno sawsan.png|sawsan dr scrap.png|dr scrap Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:NickTV Shows Category:Animated series Category:Fanfic Category:Television series Category:Comedy series Category:Action-adventure series Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction series Category:Series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Uncover mysteries